


fanfic of Better route

by Samuel21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Good Uchiha Obito, Other, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuel21/pseuds/Samuel21
Summary: so i read a really good obito fanfic on fanfiction.net its title is better route  by tobi wants cookieand I wanted to write a fanfic of this story so it's going to be fanfiction of a fanfiction.this is note to tobi wants a cookie if you want me remove this story just give me pm on fanfiction.net by sdlee1 than i would remove this story





	fanfic of Better route

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the naruto and any character in this fiction  
it rights are to the creator kishimoto naruto

Obito had never liked to go back to his home after completing his mission. he was a member of well-known clan Uchiha the co-founder of the hidden leaf however he was different from other Uchiha he was always clumsy and he did not even awaken his Sharingan yet he was a black sheep of his clan even his father didn't like him ,his father was always beating him for not being rookie of the year, not awaking his Sharingan and for always doing D- rank mission only. that was his reason for being late to the mission every day as his clansman always abuse him day and night. His home is not a safe place for him anymore. He open door hoping that at least his mother would greet him however he was wrong he only got to see his angry father standing in front of door with a cane and asking him what rank mission he did this time. Obito didn't like he had hope that at least his parents are going to comfort him and not beat him. He had told his dad that he did a D rank mission this time too and his father starts to beat him with the cane telling his son that most of the genin team would have started doing at least c Rank as it wartime. Obito explained that his sensei thinks that his team is not yet ready to take C- Rank mission. However, his father shouted back telling Obito that his sensei knows your too weak compare to Kakashi and Rin. as Kakashi was the youngest ninja to graduate the academy and rin was the top kunoichi of the year while Obito was last in his class. Obito just shouted at his parents saying that he hated his parents and run away to his sensei's house hoping that his sensei won't reject him. when he knocked the door of his sensei house his sensei was surprised to find his student Obito Uchiha in front of him he knew something was wrong at Uchiha compound but he had decided to not ask that right as he saw bruise on his student face and ask him where he got the bruise from hoping that he will tell the truth but he had realized that he was wrong Obito lied to him he can know by looking at the boy's face. He was curious why his student came to his home at this late hour so he asked his student if anything is wrong to no avail the boy answered saying that his parents and they're relatives are out of town and hoped to stay here for a night so Minato gestured the boy to come in .once he was in he saw a red hair women. The red hair woman greeting him "hello there you must be Obito the Uchiha boy Minato has been talking about.I'm his wife Kushina, nice to meet you." Obito smiled thinking that this woman is so kind "yeah do sensei talk about me." Kushina nodded "Of course. he told me that you're a very hard worker and kind boy also he said that one day he will be a great shinobi." Minato motion Obito to sit on the couch, "Obito I had something I want you to tell me the truth, how did you get the bruise on your face." Obito stammered "what do you mean I .. told you I smacked my face on a tree on the way here."Minato stared at him hard "come one Obito I had known you for almost a year now and I can see that your lying." Obito was avoiding eye contact with his sensei but soon after obito gave up and answered his sensei's question. "It's my dad, he is still mad that I did not get to be rookie of the year." Minato sighed hearing his student's answer to the reason behind his bruise on his face. Obito why didn't you ask for help? Obito scratched his back of the head, "I'm okay. I just need to get better than it will be over." Kushina was mad "Obito you must be joking?" Obito gout up "This was a mistake, and I shouldn't have never come here." Minato stood up in front of him "sit back down! Now how often does this happen." Obito shifted his body nervously "I don't know maybe three to five times a week." "And how bad are they ?" Obito rubbed his arm nervously and told his sensei "They're usually severe, but most of the time he doesn't hit me on my face and that's the reason why I only wear long sleeve cloth." Minato got up to rolled his student's sleeve up and was shocked to see how sever the bruises were. Kushina gasped "Oh my god, you can't keep staying there Obito." Obito stood up pulling his sleeve down "It'll pass, trust me if I get stronger dad will stop beating me. "Obito that's not the point home is supposed to be a safe place so we need to get you out there."Obito started to cry and shouted that it's his fault that his father is beating him. Kushina dashed to the boy and gave a hug, "No it isn't your fault and you're a lovely boy and a hard worker. Don't you ever say that it is your fault." Minato gout up from the couch "I'm going to talk to Hokage about this to get you out of there." Obito jumped up trying to say that the Uchiha won't allow anyone to take their clans member. Minato smiled at the boy saying that they'll have to get through him to take Obito back to their compound. Kushina also stood up trying to get some snacks for Obito to eat and told him that after finishing the snack she will show him the guest room he will be staying. knowing that this was a serious matter to discuss he teleport-ed to Hokage office "Sir we got a big problem Uchiha Obito my student got abused by his parents he had bruises all over his arm." After hearing Sarutobi gave a big sigh as uchi doenst give a shit about what they can do and can't do and they do not care what the the hokage says. so only solution left would be you adopting the uchiha boy is tha fine minato. "yes sir." therefor Saarutobi decided to hold a council meeting for the council to officially accept the adoption of Uchiha Obito. After the council meeting, it has decided that Uchiha Obito will live with Minato and Kushina. Minato again used his teleportation technique to reach his home to see his wife and Obito talking and laughing loud he was glad to see that his student is again laughing as he always used to. He had coughed to let them know that he was back Obito asked his sensei what's the paper his sensei was holding. "it's a formal approval letter from Hokage and head of Uchiha clan that you can live with me and Kushina until you have awakened your Sharingan. Obito was first happy that he did not need to stay with his parent but he was disappointed to hear that it's until he has awakened his Sharingan. Minato noticing the disappointed face of his student he told him that after he had awakened his Sharingan it's up to the council of Uchiha to decide if they should accept you back to their clan. After Minato explain that Obito is going to be staying with him to his wife and to Obito, Minato asked if anyone would like to go to Ichiraku ramen to have a bowl of ramen. Hearing this Obito just remembered Kushina telling him that Minato's weakness is Ichiraku ramen. Even though Obito was fulled he agrees with his sensei and went to Ichiraku rame house. While waiting for food Minato reminded Obito that his excuses won't work anymore as he knows why he is late and told him that if he is late for one more time he is going to have punish him accordingly. the next morning Obito woke up realising that now he is living with his sensei and sensei's wife. He went downstair to realise that breakfirst was ready and his sensei was waiting obito to wake up to have breakfast with him. after having breakfast with his sensei obito asked by what time he should be at trainig ground and he realised that he still has 2 hours left so he decides to go take a shower. 


End file.
